My Heart Will Go On
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Buffy and Spike meet up seven months after "Closure" and this time, Spike has a reason to stay.


This is something I just thought of recently and I decided to write it down. I know it's pretty short, but I really didn't know what else to do with it. It's the sequel to "Closure" and if you didn't read that one you might be lost, but I guess you don't have to read it. If ya'll want to it's just another short ficlet like this one. I know a lot of you didn't like that story which I understand, but I thought I would make up for it by giving ya'll a little more Spuffy in this one. The best I could do anyway. I think it's pretty cute and I hope you guys would check it out and leave me a review. I would really appreciate it!

* * *

Buffy was heading home after work one night and she was exhausted. Things haven't been the same since the incident and she just wanted to get in her nice, comfy bed and stay there. It seemed like the fates were still out to get her though when a vampire suddenly appeared in front of her. "Well, what do we have here? Something tasty I see." Buffy rolled her eyes at the lame line and didn't even feel like giving one of her trademark puns. The vampire then ran at her and she just pulled out the stake that she had in her pocket and plunged it in his heart. He exploded into dust before he even knew what happened. She put her stake back in her pocket and continued her walk home. Buffy finally got to her apartment when she suddenly stopped. She saw him standing in front of her building with a soft smile on his face. His hair was longer than the last time she saw him, but other than that he looked the same. Buffy felt tears in her eyes at the sight of Spike. She couldn't hold them in anymore as she ran over to him and gave him a big hug. He wrapped his arms around her also and rubbed her back as she cried in his chest. 

"I'm so sorry, Buffy." He whispered to her and that seemed to make her cry even harder. They were like that for a while when Buffy finally calmed down and they walked into her apartment. Buffy put her purse down and let Spike inside, she closed the door behind him. Buffy smiled when she saw the brunette waiting for her in the apartment. The girl smiled also when Buffy walked in.

"Hey, how was work?" She asked her and Buffy sighed.

"It was tiring. I hope they weren't too much trouble, Jen." The girl shook her head.

"They were perfect angels as always." She said as she noticed Spike and Buffy introduced them.

"Oh, this is Spike. Spike, this is Jen. She's a Slayer and helps me watch the kids sometimes when I'm at work." Spike smiled at the girl and she had a surprised look on her face as she looked back at Buffy.

"He's _the _Spike?" Buffy nodded and then Jen looked back at Spike. "Oh, wow. I have heard so much about you. I can't believe I'm actually getting to meet you. You're a legend." Spike raised his eyebrows at that and couldn't help the smile that graced his lips.

"It's nice to meet you, love." Jen returned his smile and then looked back at Buffy.

"They're already asleep. I should go now." Buffy nodded as she walked Jen to the door. Jen looked at her one more time and gave her a hug. "Take care, sweetie." She whispered as she pulled out of the hug and gave Buffy one more smile before she left the apartment. Buffy closed the door and turned back to Spike who still had a smile on his face.

"So, I'm a legend?" Buffy gave him a smile also.

"I'm sure you already knew that. I have to check on the kids." She said as she headed to her daughter's room first and Spike followed after her. She saw that Emma was sleeping peacefully. She then went to check on William to see that he was doing the same. She watched him for a little bit longer before she closed his door and looked back at Spike.

"They doing alright?" He wondered.

"Yeah, they're okay. I just wish I could say the same about myself." She told him as she walked to her room, closing the door once Spike was inside. She sat on her bed and Spike sat down next to her.

"I guess it would be stupid if I asked how you were doing?" Buffy looked at him.

"I don't mind it; everything just seems so hard right now. I'm trying to take care of them by myself while I go to work and still have to deal with slaying. I can't even get a break from that. It's been about seven months since it happened and things still haven't gotten easier." Spike put his arm around her.

"I'm really sorry, love. I wish I could have come sooner. I could have helped you." Buffy shook her head.

"You have your own life now, Spike. You being here to help me would just make me feel guiltier than I already am. How are things going with you and Amber anyway?" She said trying to change the subject. Spike sighed as he looked at her.

"We broke up a few weeks ago." Buffy was surprised by that.

"How come? I thought things were going well." Spike nodded.

"They were until she told me that she never wanted to have kids. You know how I am about kids, especially now that I get to have them. We just wanted too many different things, it wouldn't have worked out." Buffy nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry, Spike." She said and he shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. I'm here for you right now." He said as he placed his hand over hers and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"I'm really glad you're here. I've missed you. Talking on the phone isn't enough and we didn't even do that much." Spike agreed. He knew she was hurting and wanted to get her to open up to him, but he didn't want to push her if she wasn't ready to talk about it.

"For what it's worth, I think Mark was a good bloke. I'm sorry about what happened." Buffy nodded and felt tears in her eyes again.

"It was my fault." She whispered and Spike was hardly able to hear her. She turned teary eyes back on him. "I should have done something. I keep thinking that if I was quick enough I could have saved him." Spike shook his head.

"I'm sure you did all you could, love. You can't blame yourself for what happened." Buffy nodded even though she wasn't sure.

"The demon was going after the kids. Mark distracted it and told me to stay with them. He was trying to protect us. I just watched it kill him. I didn't even do anything." She said as more tears fell down her face. Spike pulled her into his chest as she cried harder.

"It wasn't your fault. You did the right thing, Buffy. You protected the little ones. That's what Mark wanted you to do. He died for all of you and that makes him a hero." Buffy wiped at her eyes and looked at him.

"That's something you both have in common then." Spike smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Things will get better, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere; I'll stay for as long as you need me." He told her.

"Forever sounds good right about now." She replied and he smiled again as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Sounds good to me." She nodded and they were both quiet after that until Spike spoke up again. "How's the nibblet doing?" He asked and Buffy smiled at the change of subject.

"She's doing good. Going to school in Germany. She loves it up there. She wanted to come back here after everything happened, but I told her it wasn't necessary. She actually listened to me after a while. The others I think are still in England dealing with the new council. Oh, Faith had a baby." Spike raised his eyebrows.

"Never would have seen that coming." Buffy agreed.

"Tell me about it." Spike then wondered about the father.

"It wasn't with that wanker, was it?" Buffy sighed and shook her head.

"If you're talking about Robin then no, he died a few years ago." Spike then felt bad about his comment and wondered why Buffy never mentioned that before, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Sorry to hear that. Who's the lucky bloke then?" He asked and Buffy had a small smile on her face.

"It's Xander actually." Spike raised his eyebrows again.

"Harris? Are you serious?" Buffy nodded. "How the bloody hell did that happen?" He wondered and Buffy shrugged.

"I wasn't there when they got together. It's just something that happened. I guess it's not that much of a surprise. They did sleep together once. It was years ago. She was actually his first." Spike was surprised that a Slayer took the whelp's virginity. He was also impressed.

"Well, good for them then." Buffy agreed and didn't know what else to say. Spike could tell how exhausted she was. "You should get some rest, love." Buffy knew he was right and lay down on her bed without saying anything else. Spike took that as his cue to leave. "I guess I'll sleep on the couch. Goodnight, Buffy." He was about to walk away when Buffy's voice stopped him.

"Spike, could you stay here?" She said when she noticed the confused expression on his face. She decided to repeat herself from years ago. She really didn't want him to leave. "Could you just hold me?" Spike nodded and walked back to the bed. He lay down on the other side and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest and it wasn't long before she let sleep claim her. Spike watched over her most of the night, not caring to get any sleep himself. He wanted to watch his angel for a while longer. He may have dated and tried to move on, but he would never love anyone as much as her. He really hoped that one day they would have something more. He understood that she was vulnerable right now and he would never take advantage of that. He would be here for as long as she needed, even if it was just as a friend. He would be whatever she wanted. Spike still loved her with all his heart. That was enough for right now. He took one more look at his golden goddess and placed a kiss on the top of her head. He pulled her closer to his chest and soon followed her in slumber with a smile on his face.

**The End**

Well, that's all I could think of. I hope ya'll liked it. Don't forget to leave me a review, even if you hated it. I'll take all comments!


End file.
